Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is presumably the middle child of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist and boss in the Mario series. He is seen in the Mario cartoons where he is known as Hop Koopa. In the anime however he is known by his actual name. Appearance Iggy wears large black glasses and has green hair. He initially had a blue shell, but in later games, his shell was changed to green. His hair are like a palm, initially, his hair were similiar to Lemmy's, but from New Super Mario Bros Wii, Iggy has a "palmed" hair. He has the same yellow skin tone like the other Koopalings and his stomach and feet are padded. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Iggy is the fourth Koopaling to be fought. He is encountered on an airship in Giant Land. His battle style is similar to Larry's. Once defeated, Iggy ran off, leaving behind the magic wand he used to transform the king of Giant Land. ''Super Mario World'' Iggy is the first Koopaling to be fought. To defeat him, Mario knocked Iggy into the lava. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Iggy somehow returned in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and appears in Bowser's castle when it is under Bowletta's control. Again, he is the first Koopaling to be fought. Once defeated, he apparently dies and vanishes. ''Super Princess Peach'' It was revealed that he along with his other siblings were at one point going to appear in this game but were taken out in the final version. They even had a full sprite sheet. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Once again, Iggy returned alongside the other Koopalings, kidnapping Peach for Bowser. He is the fifth Koopaling to be fought, in a forest level. He is fought twice. The second time, he is riding a cart being pulled by a Chomp, which Kamek uses a spell to increase his size. Once defeated, Iggy fell off the screen. He survived, though, and was last seen after the credits alongside Bowser Jr., Bowser, and the other Koopalings, before Bowser's castle fell on top of them and crushed them. ''Mario Kart 8'' Iggy and all of the other Koopalings made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. Iggy and Ludwig were the only two Koopalings to be in the upper medium class. ''Super Smash Bros.'' for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Iggy Koopa has been confirmed to be an alternate costume for Bowser Jr. in the video games; Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Gallery Iggy.png Iggy_(SSB4).jpg|Iggy Koopa as Bowser Jr.'s alternate costume in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. iggy_koopa_by_equidnarojo.png|Iggy's evil laugh. Trivia *Iggy's name is derived from Iggy Pop. See Also *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Guardians Category:Fragmental Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comic Relief